


Sweater Song

by Annabelleleigh73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic, hedley's sweater song, mention of pizza man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little one shot reader with Humancas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Song

I do not own Supernatural or characters except for the ones I created.

Fanfic based on Hedley's Sweater Song

 

Y/N stared at Dean in disbelief, her shock rendering her speechless. Dean's jaw tightened at the sight of the tears that began to gather in her eyes. He started to defend himself before she had a chance to speak.

"It's for his own good, Y/N. If he's with us, he's in danger. Out there he can hide.", Dean muttered angrily.

"Where is he?", Y/N finally whispered. 

Dean's face hardened. "It's better for you both that you don't know."

Y/n became angry, "Better for us or for you Dean? You have been acting weird ever since you and Sam returned and the bunker is the best place for Cas. That is unless his being here compromises a plan of yours. Where is he?" 

Dean refused to look at her and refused to answer. Y/n gave a small frustrated scream and stalked to her room. She slammed the door in anger, but her anger died almost instantly and became sorrow at the sight of the hoodie and note on her bed. She picked up the note to read once again.

The note was brief, just a few lines in a script that matched his personality. Neat and worded just so.

"Y/N, 

Dean and I agreed that it would be best if I were no longer living in the bunker. It could be dangerous for me to stay and I won't be responsible for putting you in harm's way. I'll call when I can. Stay safe.

Sincerely yours,

Castiel "

She studied the note as if it would reveal the truth about his abrupt departure. When she couldn't re-read the note because her tears caused the lines to blur, she let it flutter to the floor while she curled up on her bed holding the hoodie close. 

The hoodie had become a favorite of hers. Cas had been wearing it when Dean and Sam first brought him back to the bunker after rescuing him. His transition from angel to human had been bumpy but she had tried to help him.

She started teaching him the subtleties of teasing and pulling pranks. He still had no idea why she thought it was funny to put shaving cream in Dean's hand while he napped on the couch but he enjoyed her tears of laughter. Once he realized she wasn't hurt or in pain. He also didn't really understand why she continually stole this particular hoodie. She would laugh and tell him she liked the style of it. But truth be told it looked like every other hoodie, she liked it because it smelled like him. 

Tears began to flow freely as she thought about the times they fell asleep on the couch while explaining yet another perplexing human aspect. Cas had not gotten use to how exhausting being a human was and she took advantage of being close to him as he napped. The boys had begun questioning her about how close she had become to the ex-angel. Y/n defensively explained that it was because they were friends. Dean usually just rolled his eyes, but Sam...sometimes his response was clearly Sam but other times it was as if someone else were studying her through Sam's eyes. And not liking what he saw. 

Now she clutched the hoodie to her chest as if it were a life line and she were drowning. What she didn't know was that Cas had swapped his hoodie for her favorite shirt. Fortunately it was an oversized shirt on her or it would have looked comical when he pulled it over his taller frame. That being said, it was still a tight fit and Cas was only able to wear it under his other shirts. It wasn't long before it became dingy and it lost her smell not long after he left. Of all his clothing, this one article he was loathe to remove. As soon as he was able after washing he immediately put it back on, even if still slightly damp sometimes.

Days passed and Cas still had not called or texted and Dean wasn't telling her where he was. He also refused to give her Cas's number, instead chose to relay "messages" from Cas. One afternoon, Dean's phone began to ring. It was on a table in the library while Dean was getting another beer. Knowing Sam was in the bunker and not many people would be calling Dean directly, she snatched it up before Dean could get to it.

Cas's name was displayed on the screen and she frantically answered while Dean practically ran back from the kitchen.

"Cas!", she exclaimed into the phone. "Where are you?"

"Y/N? What's wrong? Where is Dean? Why is he not answering his phone?", Cas questioned, ignoring her own question.

"He's here. Where are you?", she ignored Dean demanding for her to hand him the phone. She stiff armed him, hurrying to put the table between her and a very angry Dean.

"Son of a bitch, Y/n! Give me the damn phone!", Dean demanded coming around after her. She only scowled at him, ear pressed tightly to the phone. 

Cas was silent on the other end. "Cas? Where are you? Why have you not called me yourself?", she demanded beginning to get frustrated at his silence.

Y/n narrowed her eyes at Dean and retorted, "So help me Cas! Answer at least one question! Where are you?"

Cas sighed, "Idaho. Let me speak to Dean, please Y/n. It is of importance."

"That's all you can tell me -Idaho?! And after all this radio silence you want to speak to Dean?", Y/n glared at Dean and threw the phone at him. Tears pricked her eyes as she went to shove clothes into a duffle bag.

Once Dean was done talking to Cas, he found her finished with packing. "Where are you going?"

"Idaho.", she snapped. 

"Seriously, Y/n. You don't know where even to start.", Dean sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

She tossed her phone at him. He saw it had a text from Cas, giving her his location. Rexford, Idaho. What he didn't see was the previous message telling her he hated where he was and that he missed her smile, her face.

Dean glared and she continued, "Did he even give you all those messages? Or were you placating me? Why was he reluctant to contact me? What did you tell him?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked some what ashamed, "I kinda told him you didn't want to talk with him. That you were upset he left."

Y/n was dumbfounded. "Upset, yes! Angry enough not to want to talk to him, absolutely not! Why would you tell him such an awful thing?", she yelled.

"Because he would call you and once you found out where he was, you'd go to him!", Dean yelled back.

"And what would have been so wrong about that?", she was so angry her voice shook. Y/n stood facing Dean, fist clenched at her side, eyes blazing. She seriously thought if she had a baseball bat she would have beat him senseless, as if he had sense. 

Dean's anger disappeared and his shoulders slumped. "Because I can't protect you if I'm not with you.", he confessed. 

"I don't need you, Dean Winchester! He needs a friend...he needs me!", she hissed poking Dean in the chest. 

Dean didn't speak but chewed his bottom lip angrily as he studied the floor. Finally he grabbed her bag and retreated from her room.

"What the hell, Dean?", she yelled running after him. 

"I'm leaving in five.", he snapped taking her bag to the Impala. Glaring after him, she informed Sam where they were going before following him to the car. Sam only nodded watching them leave in silence. 

The ride was long and very quiet between them. She refused to speak to him even when he spoke directly to her until he finally quit trying. Sighing and mumbling under his breath, he turned up the music to fill in the silence.

They finally rolled up to a Gas and Sip In the town of Rexford. She could see Cas through the window as he completed his shift. Y/n refused to follow Dean in but chose to watch the reunion from outside on the sidewalk. 

Suddenly, she didn't know what to do or what to say. She and Cas were friends, but did what they have constitute her being so angry at Dean for choosing not to tell her where Cas had been this entire time? Did Cas feel the same way about her? If he did, would he have done a better job getting in touch or had he really believed Dean? 

Although he had made the admission he missed her, did he really care for her like she cared for him? All these thoughts she had tangled with all the way here and they were in even worse knots than before. y/ n sighed and let her head drop forward to study the toes of her scuffed boots.

As she wrestled with her insecurities, she didn't realize Cas had come out and was standing in front of her silently. She jumped when he finally spoke.

"You look good in my sweater.", he stammered akwardly. 

Y/n looked down and plucked at the zipper, "I don't know if you can actually call a hoodie a sweater, but whatever." She rolled her eyes internally at how lame that sounded. Cas shrugged and reaching out to stop her fidgeting and with more confidence said, "It still looks good on you."

Y/n stared at his fingers that were grasping her own. Finally she whispered, "I missed you, Cas."

Suddenly she was being pulled into a hug. "I missed you, too, Y/n. And don't be mad."

Y/n protested, "Dean shouldn't have lied to us."

He chuckled and said "Not that; we both should be angry with him about that."

She pulled away from him and questioned, "Then what?" 

He grinned sheepishly and unbuttoned the top few buttons, revealing her stolen shirt.

"That's where it went!", she exclaimed staring at him.

"If I ruined it, please don't be hurt. I sweated a lot and it smells like gas and dirt. But I feel naked without your t-shirt", he explained rebuttoning it, almost embarrassed by his confession. His cheeks were red and his ears began to turn pink as well.

Y/n wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, breathing deep his scent that had faded weeks ago from his hoodie. 

"I never took this off, either.", she confessed. "Sam accused me of sleeping in it...which I did."

Cas lifted her chin and kissed her long and passionately. When they broke away, she narrowed her eyes. "I didn't teach you that, Cas. Where did you learn to kiss that way?", she asked suspsiously.

His laugh was deep and joyful. "I learned that from the pizza man."

Y/n looked at him in confusion while Dean cursed, "Son of a bitch, Cas. What did I tell you about watching that?"


End file.
